Just Part of the Equation
by YamiJessi
Summary: Preslashy. HondaxOtogi. If you couldn't figure out the blatant name meaning refrences. XD Honda ponders many different types of 'equations'.


Pairing: Pre-slashy. HondaxOtogi. If you couldn't figure out the blatant name meaning refrences. XD I am not a subtle person tonight.  
Rating: PG  
Sumary: Honda never was very good at math.  
Dislcaimer: If I owned anything but the idea for the story the YGO characters would be sans clothing far more often.

* * *

Some people have a way of looking through another, as if they can see straight beyond all the surface and drag out your secrets with a smirk. They left you with serious self doubts the moment you felt their gaze, left you sick and starved for the chance to feel it all over again.

Those were, usually, the type of people that really hit his last nerve.

The self-centered, arrogant bastards who walked around as if the rest of the world were their personal playground and the people in it their toys. The last sort of person he would ever want to be around, not without a fight breaking out anyway.

Which was the reason he found himself all the more annoyed with life lately.

And more annoyed by far with the fact that he kept falling into some daydream when he should have been paying attention to the drone of the professor at the front of the class.  
Because Honda Hiroto did not daydream.

Well, he did sometimes about his bike, mostly when he had come across some American magazine that showed the newest equipment being produced for the various models. Then he daydreamed about his beloved bright red baby decked out with new chrome detail work, and that usually took up a lot of his mental free time.

But, that was not the problem now. His daydreams were focused on more bothersome issues.  
Issues with an air of self-importance and a nasty habit of taking every verbal dirty shot at him that could be thought up.

But not always, his mind decided to remind him then.  
And it was true, that was only about ninety percent of the time. The rest of the time they got along well enough.

Percentages turned his thoughts back to the lecture, and he ran his pen over the paper before him, not really paying enough attention to take notes.

_When the amount of times factor X shows up is more often than factor Y then the percent ratio changes._

His percent ratio had changed utterly in the last few weeks.  
From a nice, calm ten percent chance of actually being able to stand certain people to an unstable fifty-fifty situation.  
And the scales were swiftly trying to tip towards more peaceful confrontations than the past had held.

Because green-eyed dragons did not always bite and snarl. In fact, one he knew actually did not snap and growl half as much as one would expect. And that dragon had a very nice smile he recalled.

That was about the point where his own brown eyes shut in irritation; evidently his subconscious was out to get him today. At this rate not only was he going to fail the class but he was also going to develop some dire mental issues.

_When X is the main factor and you divide by Z then you end up with Y._

For some reason the professor made a good point right then, at least he thought so. Because if X were his own mental state before the last few weeks and then Z were the sudden introduction of one very difficult and unforeseen variable then Y was the perfect answer.

Why indeed.

Why was it that he was stuck sitting in class with thoughts that were driving him up the wall because they made no sense when he should have been out getting some answers.

Because factor Z was one very tricky problem.  
A problem that tried not to pay attention to his own worries, and that would turn into a demon at the mention of being wrong. Or worse still, at the very thought of somebody touching his perfectly groomed ebon locks.  
Honda had found that out the difficult way, and had been certain at the time that he had done the worst thing humanly possible.  
It had also scared him to see a green-eyed dragon go from certain to reduced to horror in an instant.

He sighed at the memory, just one of at least a hundred that had left him even more confused.  
A few more numbers to add to the equation.

So, he reasoned, X was broken down into several smaller fractions that made up one resoundingly impossible sum.

His lack of mathematic ability was frustrating.

Not as frustrating as not being told even the most simple truths. Because he felt like those eyes could see right through him, but there was no way he was ever going to be able to work out the secrets they hide.  
It did not look promising at all.

But, no equation was impossible.  
Sometimes there actually was some communication, but half of it was yelled.  
Because that was what he felt most comfortable with, being defensive, it always worked.  
Unless you were being defensive with the wrong person.

And then factor X just stopped talking altogether and made life a living hell.  
But before the last few weeks it would not have actually bothered him very much, it would have been easy to ignore.  
Now he felt like most of his time was wrapped up in trying to figure out the most perplexing of puzzles.

He tried to turn his focus back the words being spoken from the front of the room, but instead just let his gaze drop to the papers in front of him. Papers now scrawled with heavy lines, large Xs, Zs and most of all Ys.  
And he came to one sudden and ultimately tiresome conclusion.

At this rate he was never going to figure out the equation.


End file.
